This invention relates to a complete system for animating external features of a full size walk-around costume designed for the entertainment industry. In particular, this invention relates to an animation system comprising the costume itself and a programming/playback system.
Full-size walk-around costumes, featuring a actor or dancer insider a styled suit, have been in use for many years. Such costumes are seen in amusement parks, stage shows, and parades. The most primitive walk-around costumes have cloth or painted exteriors which do not change or move and therefore cannot give changing expression to a character's face.